Maybe This Christmas
by piercepetrova
Summary: Brittany finds out about the night Santana and Quinn shared together and leaves their home in NYC in hopes to fly back to NYC. Santana trails through a blizzard to go to the airport and beg her to stay. Maybe this Christmas they'll fall in love all over again. [Fluff/angst. Potential smut.]
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy! We both cried while writing this story, so, please favorite, follow, and review. We'd really appreciate it.**

* * *

><p>Walking through the bitterness cold and the snow, that had reached all the way up to her knees, she trudged through the blizzard, she had to find Brittany before things were completely and utterly over between them, how the hell, she managed to let it slip to Berry the big mouth and she had to tell her the tryst she and Quinn had shared on that eventful night, many many, many nights ago. She could kill Berry with her own bare hands but she needed to stop Brittany before she gets to the airport in a way it was her own fault for mentioning it to her now girlfriend, well ex, only thing that was getting her through was the girl. The temperature had dropped immensely from the last time she had looked and her feet was just a little ways away from frost bite. That didn't bother her all that much, her only concern was getting to Brittany before she left for good, she needed to talk to her, anything was better than the reaction she got, she tore out of her place before Santana even could turn around and when she had gotten that text from Berry, her world came crashing down around her, she put the pieces together ~had muttered a "oh, shit" and barely had enough time to grab her jacket and boots before she was looking for the blonde in the freezing cold.<p>

She was walking blindly at first until another text from the big mouth informed her of the whereabouts of her love. Her damn piece of shit of car had left her stranded not more than 5 miles down from the airport. Car or not she wouldn't let that stop her from the task at hand. All she could think of the betrayal that Brittany must be feeling. Sure she didn't feel the need to inform her of what happened ages ago, and she had made it clear that many nights ago that she was with Sam, so she didn't really have all that to be mad at it. Fuck! How the hell did my life turn Into one of those annoying day time soaps, that she detested with every fiber in her being. Trudging the last mile, almost out of breath, she started to feel her blood start to boil for making her be mad at something that had nothing to do with Britt.

She had managed to walk the double doors, she had finally arrived. Now finding the blonde would be like finding a needle in a haystack. She was peering for any sign that would distinguish Brittany apart from the other people milling around, she groaned and pushed her way away from the million people just standing around. When she spotted someone who resembled the blonde , she quickly moved the throng of people out of her way and said a silent prayer before tapping the girl on her shoulder, hoping it was Brittany.

Brittany waited and waited at the airport for her flight, but lucky for her, New York always had some stupid snow blizzard. She didn't know if it was that or the secret that infuriated her. _The Secret_. Santana, her ex-fiance, had slept with her now ex-best friend. And, yes, Brittany was in fact with Sam when the dreaded two-time-thing occurred, but even after they got back together, it was still kept from her. If she had told her earlier on, Brittany wouldn't have been so mad. But, the fact that only weeks before their wedding, none other than Rachel frickin' Berry told her. Rachel, seriously? Santana hated the girl since their Freshman year at McKinley, but of course she'd be the first to hear of it, not like Brittany's position as her fiance was important or anything. Her lip curled into a pout, she hated thinking of Santana.

Most of all, she hated how much she loved her. After everything-breaking up with her over an attraction, sleeping with Quinn and telling Rachel before her, Brittany still loved her with everything in her heart and soul. What she wanted most was for her and Santana to be curled up on the couch in their shared New York loft, entangled in one another's arms as the storm raged outside. Mugs of hot cocoa steaming on the table, Sweet Valley High playing on her laptop and Lord Tubbington bouncing on top of them, growling when Santana tried to show affection towards her. But, Brittany would laugh anyway. She'd tell Tubbs to get down and then she'd hold her fiance close and kiss her through the storm going on outside, but now the only storm beside that was the one going on between them.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and until that moment, had forgotten she'd been crying. Sniffling lightly and wiping her stained cheeks with the sleeves of her Cashmere sweater, she spun around on the heel of her boot, to find the angel of her nightmares standing right behind her, shivering, shaking, and coated in snow. Brittany's lips parted, her piercing pale eyes widening. She wanted to take her into her arms and embrace her, but she couldn't. She just couldn't brace herself to do so.

Santana didn't even need the girl to turn around to know it was Brittany, she could spot that blonde anywhere, she had to suck in a deep breath as she saw the tears glistening in her eyes. Santana knew it was all her fault for the sadness that was in her eyes and no doubt in her heart, she knew Brittany better than she even knew herself and she could tell from the mannerism of the blonde that she was hurting. She didn't know exactly how to start her sentence off, so she stood looking everywhere but at the eyes that held so much pain, she listened to the snow melt off her coat and splatter down on the ground. Squishing the water that filled her designer boots with her toes and her now soaked through socks. She suddenly felt as her body was on fire, great! She thought all she needed from all this was to get sick, that was the least of her problems. Her only priority was trying to get her fiancé to not leave on the plane, and judging from the storm brewing outside, she was sure that Brittany would be boarded at least for a couple of hours. That would buy her some more time to convince the blonde to not leave. She tore off her gloves and watched as the water droplets fell down on the ground by her feet.

She mentally gave herself a Pep talk more of man up talk and then dared to move a few steps closer. Still having a gap between them. She wasn't sure Brittany would want her that close to her and she wasn't in any position to tell Brittany how she should feel. Chewing on the bottom of her lip she rehearsed in her head a few times different ways on how to talk to the one person that means so much to her, that is why Santana had a hard time in saying this. She never imagined in a million years that she would ever put the woman she had grown to love after being apart for so long, in any kind pain. It pained Santana a little to see what this secret was doing to her fiancé, why didn't she ever tell her? She knew she was stalling and prolonging the inevitable. She put her soaking wet gloves down on the seat next to where they were standing and finding her voice at last. Looking directly in the eyes of her fiancé, "Brittany," just saying her name was pulling on her heart strings. "Please talk to me? It was a long time ago.." She started the whole ordeal.

Brittany didn't dare to look at her. When she stepped closer, every bone aching in the blonde's body was telling her to back away. Her brain filled with thoughts of how to curse at her, tell her how much she broke her heart, how much she despised her. She could never hate her, no, Brittany could never hate anyone, but she did hate herself for that. She was always forgiving and good-natures, bubbly, naive little Brittany S. Piece in everyone's eyes. Though, she could keep both feet on the ground. They said she'd never graduate high school, but, she did. They said she would never make it to college, but, she did. And now, the strength hidden deep within her helped her hold back. Hold back everything; her tears most importantly. She restrained herself from brushing the snow out of her hair or giving her her jacket, but once she quivered out her words, she lost her power. Immediately weakened again, she was.

She looked down at her feet, noticing the small space between the two of them and how Santana's boots were soaked. She could practically hear the slush inside of them. She pitied her, like she pitied everyone. Sitting down on one of the seats, she stretched out her neck and tilted her neck to get a better view at the flights. She was still delayed. Sighing with content, she looked back up at the Latina. A hollow hole formed in her throat, she gulped.

"I know it was a long time ago, Santana. I know you were drunk, I know it meant nothing to you. But, it means something to me. You lied to me, San. I trusted you, you said no matter what circumstances, you would always tell me the truth. But, you lied then. If you cared so deeply of me, you would have told me sooner. But...you didn't. Nothing you say is going to stop me from getting on this flight back to MIT-because, at least there they appreciate me. They won't string me along until Rachel tells me they slept with Quinn Fabray. I'm not letting you go back into that dammed blizzard, so, you can sit by me in silence. I have some clothes, if you'd like to change, but we are not discussing this once more. It's done. You will always be one of my best friends..." she held back tears as she said that part, turning away from her warm, dark puppy-eyes. They were mesmerizing and so full of hope, and guilt. It killed her to look at them. She paused to clear her throat before continuing, "but, the wedding is off."

Santana didn't dare move a muscle as she heard the usually soft tone person speak, she heard the distinction of hate, that's was hurting her deep in her soul but she allowed the words to be uttered at her, she kept her head down as if a child who was being scolded would do. When she heard the word "lie" being uttered, her blood began to boil over again. She had to count backwards from ten to one to calm herself down. "I didn't lie Brittany," she said staring at her boots once again. Gosh this was starting to be the hardest thing that Santana had ever had to go through. She moved her eyes from from the ground and made sure she was eye to eye with aquamarine eyed beauty.

"It was nothing! And you were with Sam!" The last part had pushed a nail in her heart. "You have no idea what you put me through when you rejected me." She turned her head to the side and refused to look her in the eye anymore, it was too painful to relive the moment when Brittany broke her heart. She loved Brittany and was ready to have her and only her for her partner in life and she had turned her down and chose Sam over her. The tryst with Quinn wasn't planned at all, it was a mix of feelings of being hurt and being tossed rejected and a little bit of being drunk out of her mind.

After finding Brittany after all that time after, she was happy with her girl and she didn't want to do anything to ruin that, that was the real reason that she didn't tell Brittany trying to spare the blonde of any pain and harm in turn had managed to hurt her more than she could ever imagine. "I love you." She could feel the tears start to make their way down her cheeks as she felt the pain from that night all overs again.

She didn't want to see her fiancé leave on any plane, she knew what would transpire if she gets on the plane. She would never see or hear from her again and that wasn't a option for Santana, she had managed to fall in love with Brittany and wasn't going to let her out of her life for the second time. "I don't need any clothes, I'll be okay" she spoke quietly and with her head lowered to the ground. Hearing the last part had shattered her heart. She closed her eyes and let the tears mound in her eyes.

She didn't care about anything at this point, she had just heard the worst thing she could ever hear. "The wedding is off?" She repeated more than once. She still remembered the day she had asked for her hand in her her marriage. Her eyes popped open and she made sure that the blonde saw the tears spilling down her cheeks. "You can't mean this." As she spoke, she felt her voice quaver with a soft sob that she had pushed back down. To Santana it felt the world was coming to a end. "You don't want to marry me?" She said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"You think I don't want to marry you?" Brittany snapped as she looked up at her, nothing but grief in her eyes. She hated being sad, she was always optimistic about everything. She hardly ever cried, but now buckets were falling from her eyes. "I love you so much, Santana." Her voice was shaking, as were her hands. She put them in her lap and fiddled with her fingers. "I love you so much despite everything, you know that I do. You were my first love and I'd kill for you to be my last. I'd kill to have this day never happen, because all I want s to be snuggled up in bed with you, just like we were yesterday.

I just want you. And, fuck, I know I was with Sam when it happened! I used that as an excuse at first to stay, because, God, I wanted to stay, but I couldn't. All I could think of was your lips on her skin. I could think of you two in bed together, last night I even had a _nightmare_ of you leaving me at the altar and running off with her! The images shook me, Santana. They scare me, losing you scares me.

I'm not calling the wedding off because I don't want to be with you, you have to believe that. I'm calling it off because all I can do is be jealous. I know I'm not going to be able to leave the room with you two together, I'm not going to trust it..." She reached over, hesitantly, her hand cupping her frozen cheek. She could feel her teeth chattering, and began to stroke the warmth back into her skin.

"Kurt was right. Everyone was right...we're too young to be thinking about marriage. We aren't there yet, and if we're meant tobe, then we'll find our way back to each other..but, for the time being..I just can't." As she finished her speech, she lifted away her hand and immediately brought it back into her lap, lacing her fingers together and staring back at the ground.

Santana didn't want any of this. Why is this stupid thing happening to her? Why the hell did she have to fall in love and let the woman in her heart. Her heart was beyond breaking at this point. Mascara stained tears had left a mark on her cheek. "Brittany, you think I care about her or anyone else besides you? How can you hold this one mistake that had meant nothing to me over my head?"

She half shouted half crying it out to her. Santana was hoping the ground would open up and swallow her whole, it would be a lot less painful if she just disappeared in the earth never to be seen or heard from again. She stood rocking back and forth on her heels as she refused to look at her any more as she sputtered the last of her sentence out. As she felt the softness of her palm over her freezing cheek, it was a fire was lighting through herbody. She had no choice but to back away from the small plastic orange chair and wipe at the tears that had still not made it's way down her cheeks.

"Don't you dare blame this on Kurt. You want the wedding off. I can't believe I was ever sostupid to believe that you wanted the same things as I wanted." This was too over whelming for the brunette and she turned her head at the window, hearing the howling of the wind, that must have been at a record low cold. The snow was at least at her thighs by this time, anything was better than have her soul mate break her heart further.

"You got your wish, I'll leave you alone. You said you can't and..." She didn't bother finishing that sentence, with her fingers grasping each others.

She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Brittany's cheek, holding in the tears as they were threatening to fall. Pulling her lips away from the softness of the pale girl's cheek. She spun on her heel and walked back in the throng of people. Getting lost in the many faces as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her out to the blizzard storm where leaned against the wall and let the tears fall freely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loved your reviews on the first chapter! We'd love to see more. And, we know right now it's a little sad, but the next chapter we'll try and get things happy. LEave a comment please!**

* * *

><p>As the brunette pressed her lips against her cheek, Brittany's eyes fluttered shut. She just wanted to freeze that moment, the moment her now warm, plump lips were on her skin. She had to stop herself from turning her head and kissing her. And, as she walked away, her wet boots leaving trails down her path on the floor, her brows furrowed and her eyes traced each step. Brittany just sat their, stuck in a daze and thinking of what could have been if she hadn't of left, if she hadn't said the things she did.<p>

Her thoughts were disrupted by a sound over the airports speakers, announcing that her flight would be canceled. She actually found herself smiling, but, where would she stay? Grabbing her suitcase and carry on, she pulled out the handle and dragged it behind her, walking as fast as her long legs would take her before catching up to the raven-haired beauty and placing a hand on her shoulder.

She turned her around and immediately pulled her into a hug, Santana's body fitting hers like a perfect mold. She sighed, her warm breath hitting the girls scalp. "We can talk about it, I'm willing to talk about it." She wasn't ready to forgive her, but she knew that the announcement had to have been some sort of sign. A sign that they needed to talk, Brittany wanted to hear the full story. Pulling back, now finding herself as drenched as the Latina, she blushed a sheepish shade of red.

She had literally just broken her heart, they had broken one another's. But, Brittany needed a place to stay for the night and Santana was in definite need of a ride home. Brittany would drive her, she wouldn't want her to get frost bite.

Santana stayed on the wall watching the happy couples walking by her. She scoffed at them and groaned, rubbing her bare hands together, she had just realized that she left her gloves on that stupid plastic orange chair, she was in a rush to leave that place and those hurtful words that flowed out of the blonde's mouth. She can still hear the words reverberating in the back of her head. Santana never knew a worse time that could even remotely come close to the way this made her feel.

Curse Berry and her big mouth curse Fabray for enticing her that fatal night and curse Sam for tearing the one person in the whole world that actually gave a shit about her. No! She wouldn't put herself through this. It was bad enough that she had called off the wedding, the wedding that took some planning and thought into, she had a surprise all planned out when she saw Brittany looking more beautiful than she had ever saw her look walk towards with that smile that took her breath away.

_Stop it Santana!_

She mentally scolded herself for taking a walk down memory lane, this could only lead to more turmoil and more pain, pain that Santana didn't any more of. She wiped at her face and blew into her hands for some warmth through the bitterness cold. Feeling the snow start to cover her coat again, she figured it was best to start walking back to her place. Considering it was a long, long ways to go, she would be alone with her thoughts.

Sighing quietly she was just about to leave when she felt The embrace around her torso and immediately recognized those fingers clasped around her waist. She nodded her head and kept as quiet as she could. She was still reeling from the things had caused a wrenching hole the size of her head in her heart. She kept her hands by her side as the hug was pulled away stood still watching the other passer by's.

The short Latina was still shivering and her tears were frozen. She planted a kiss over her cheeks and held her close as she led her to her car. She even opened the passenger side door for her. She got behind the driver's seat and clasped her seat belt before thrusting the key into the ignition. She felt selfish, she felt more horrible than she ever did before.

She had just broken Santana's heart, granted, hers was broken before it, and now she was asking to go back to the loft and stay with her because her flight was canceled? She hated her actions and her thoughts were vulgar, they attacked her. She reached to turn the heat up in the car so that the brunette would warm up faster, her bags were rested in the back seat and Lord Tubbington was sleeping in his carry on.

They probably wouldn't be allowed on the plane, anyway, she had a feeling her cat smuggled drugs into her suitcase, once they got home she'd do a thorough check. She proceeded to back out of the air port parking lot and drove out onto the road, knowing the awkward silence was inevitable.

Brittany decided to clear the tension, "This is so selfish of me, I know. I'm really sorry, Santana. I'm sorry I broke your heart. I love you, though. You know that, don't you? I really, really love you. And, I always will."

Santana walked to the small compact car of Brittany's, she had to admit this felt weird. First they were tearing into each other and saying the most horrendous things ever and the next second she was being helped in the car and was sitting in the passenger side. She didn't know what to make of any of this, this all felt like a dream, more like a nightmare that she couldn't quite wake up from.

The heat from the heater had coated her freezing skin on her hands and the snow began to melt off the rest of her clothing articles. She turned her head towards the window and stared out with a blank look in her eyes. She watched as the cars had passed her by and she even went as far as focusing all her attention on the dew and the condensation on the window pane, that was how hard she needed a distraction she had locked eyes on the window wishing to wake up from this recurring nightmare that keeps going on.

She knew closing her eyes might make this dire situation could ever be any better. She felt a sob caught in her throat as she kept hearing those words as if they were on a loop in her head. She fluttered her eyes opened once she heard the soft tone start to speak. She was trying so hard to not say anything but it was after all Brittany, her best friend above everything else.

"I know." Was all she could muster up keeping her head straight, not wanting to see those eyes again, at least now.

As Brittany stopped at a red light ahead, she could just hear the pain and strife laced in her raspy voice. All it did was make her feel even more horrible for her actions. And as she gazed at Santana, even with all that sadness, she was still so beautiful, and Brittany couldn't shake the thought of her on top of Quinn.

She blinked the thoughts away, squeezing the steering wheel and breathing out, "Why..why did you sleep with her? Better yet, why didn't you tell me about it?"

There it was, she thought. More and more thoughts on herself. She was still being so selfish, beside her was a wrecked, crying, shaking Latina and all she did was ask why she slept with Quinn. They weren't even together, Brittany told herself. Maybe I'm just overreacting... The light turned green again and she pressed her foot on the gas, waiting for the reply from her fiance-ex fiance? She honestly didn't know anymore.

But, she could tell she was hurt. She always knew when Santana was hurt. She reached over, one hand still firmly placed on the wheel, and grabbed one of her cold hands, giving it a squeeze.

The more Santana had sat in the seat beside the blonde that had turned her world around, the more she was fuming inside her eyes was glazed over with a coldness, she didn't know that she could ever posses let alone give a icy cold stare at the woman that had not more than twenty four hours ago had made the world seem like anything was possible, I guess love had a funny way of turning things out for people, especially someone who spent most of her life avoiding it.

She recently had succumbed to the thing that everyone as gushing about, all her former classmates and even her co workers.

"_Love_"

Just thinking about that word now had left a terrible taste in her mouth. She had managed to tune out the blonde as she rambled on and on about God knows what. She was still upset and hurt about the things that she had said to her, just because she was a bitch and claimed not to have a heart, that was quite the opposite and It tore her up inside.

She was even contemplated opening the door and making a break for the bar as they passed by many on their way back to the place that held the memories that she wished with her broken heart could forget about. When she felt the warm fingers wrap around her hand, she almost forgot what had happened not more than thirty minutes before. But feeling the skin on on her own was like she was being scorched on fire.

She immediately without a second thought, moved her hand out the reach, leaning forward and fiddling with the buttons of the radio tills she had a found a song that she had liked.

When she snatched away her hand, it was like a stab in the heart to Brittany. She had never seen Santana so hurt before, and, even in utter silence, she'd usually still make their surroundings feel like magic was in the air. Even the brief period their Junior year when they were in a fight and didn't speak to one another, Santana could be on the opposing side of the room and still bring warmth to Brittany's face.

That's how their relationship was-Brittany was the sun, she was bright and mesmerizing and full of energy. You miss her when she's gone. But, Santana...Santana was the moon. She showed light even through the darkness surrounding her. But now, they didn't feel like either anymore. There was no sun, no moon, just a whole lot of sky.

Rain, just drops of rain. Thunderclouds, lightning, rapid storms. No light, nothing shining. It was just cold. The light in their relationship had been blown out, and Brittany indeed got what she wanted, Santana was accepting the break up. She was. But, Brittany didn't think that's what she wanted anymore.

Because, though she was hurt, and though Santana was mad, Brittany's stomach still fluttered when she looked at her. Tears had started to form in the corner's of her eyes as she pulled up to the loft parking lot, but she still peeked at Santana as she stopped the car. Her jawline sharp, her eyes were cloudy. For once, Brittany didn't actually know what she was thinking...and, it bothered her. That's when she knew she had made the biggest mistake of her life.

Santana had leaned her head back against the back of her seat and let the music consume her, since what she really wanted was to drown her sorrows in a tall glass of a stiff drink and forget that this day even had took place in the first place she had no choice then to settle with the crappy holiday music that was basically on every channel, she sighed annoyingly and closed her eyes.

Christmas was starting to be a nuisance for the Latina for many reasons. What was once a favorite of hers has came to be the one she detested the most. Great! On top of the Christmas music blaring out of the radio, she was reminded of the gift that she had carefully planning for weeks. She was going to surprise Brittany with a Christmas wedding. She had to remember to call everyone had cancel all the plans, it would be humiliating but it had to be done as soon as possible.

When the car finally had come to a complete stop, Santana had a waited a few seconds before opening her eyes,they could be stopped at another traffic light or possibly the five o'clock traffic could be starting early. Santana had no idea what the time was since she had her eyes closed and had lost the watch that her Mami had given to her last Christmas, trudging through the deep snow. And for what? To get the biggest disappointment of her whole entire life?

Sliding her seat belt off her body and stepping out the passenger side, she pushed on the door a little harder than she had intended too, or maybe she was just that mad. Either way the car shook from the force of her slamming the door. She walked the little pathway that led to the door and fumbled around in her purse for the key, She could barely find anything in that huge bag of hers.

After emptying almost all if her contents on the ground, she kneeled down and searched carefully for the keys. She had spotted a speck of silver and scooped all her things and shoved them along with some snow back in her purse. She stood up and stuck the key in the door, not bothering to wait for Brittany, she bounded up the small steps and pushed the elevator.

Thankfully she didn't have to wait no longer than a few seconds, she heard the ding and then the doors slid open. She marched in and punched with her fist floor five. She was ready to jump in a hot bath as soon as she got inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Loved the reviews from last chapter! c: Keep them up. This one's a little shorter. We'll start doing longer ones again, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Santana was struggling to contain herself asleep for more than a few minutes before she was startled awake with a fit of coughing. She was irritable more than usual due to many things and this wasn't helping anything, she let out a frustrated groan and threw off the covers in a huff. Turning her head around and seeing the red digits flicker through the darkness. What the hell was she doing up at four o'clock in the morning? This was making the Hispanic woman in a foul mood. She was giving up on sleep as another fit of coughing had interrupted her thoughts again. This time this fit of coughing came with a few sneezes. She reached around the bed side and grabbed the tissue hastily. Of course on top of everything she had to get sick. As if the day yesterday wasn't bad enough? This was the cherry on top.<p>

Angrily she had threw on her robe and snatched the box of tissues from the night stand. Tossing the Kleenexes that she had used in the waste paper basket. Santana stood by the door and tip toed her way to the bathroom, looking at her reflection in the mirror and uttering out "ech". She looked bad and she felt three times as worse as she looked, she took a brush threw the tangled locks and had another coughing fit, dropping the brush in the sink with a heavy clang. God, she hated to be ill and she had a feeling that this would be the worst times ever.

Santana had stood quietly, listening to any indication that noise had caused the blonde to be awakening from her slumber. Just thinking of Brittany was making her relive the turmoil that had transpired between, the two lovers? Past lovers? She had no idea what they were at this point. Santana had jumped in the tub to relax her frozen muscles and when she came out the bath, a couple of hours after, she had wrestled with herself for the duration of a good five minutes before she threw her arms up in the air and retreated to the bedroom closing the door behind her.

Her stubbornness sometimes got the best of her and in this situation, it definitely had.

At first glance of being in the bedroom had brought on a lot of memories of the many nights that had them enraged of sheets having lazy days and just staying in bed. The intensity of the memories hitting her all at once had angered her and she picked up a recent picture of them smiling and being "in love" hurling it at the dresser and watching the glass shatter attempting to sleep while she tossed and turned from the sickness, she supposed.

Tip-toeing back in the hallway and seeing the speck of blonde sleeping on the worn out couch that had always said they would discard, but never got the time to. As she walked by the couch she had noticed that the room was freezing and the blanket was on the ground. Even through the anger and the hurt, she didn't want Brittany to freeze. She bent down and picked up the blanket and threw it over the woman and walked to the kitchen.

They needed to talk at some point, wouldn't they?

Santana had took the kettle and filled it to the brim with water, making herself a herbal tea, trying to make as little noise as possible.

Brittany had awoken to the noise of the Latina coughing, more guilt seeping into her chest. She was sick because of Brittany. Santana trudged through the cold to beg for the blonde's approval and what did she do? _She rejected her._

She had managed to fall back into her slumber until she heart the shattering glass and the Latina hiss. She knew it wouldn't be a broken window... Tears had fallen from her eyes until she heard the heavy footsteps approaching her. She closed them as Santana toppled the blanket over her, the small gesture making her feel better but then again, not at all. She knew she had to make it up to her, she definitely overreacted. She _loves _Santana, and when two people love each other, they don't get up.

Her ears rang at the sound of the kettle and she sat up, blonde waves falling over her shoulders. She briefly untangled them with her fingertips before getting up and rubbing her weary eyes, approaching the beauty at the counter with a slight frown as she hopped upon the marble. "You're sick..." she paused, tilting her head to glance into her puffy eyes.

She sighed, "let me take care of you, please, San? I know it's awkward but...I love you. We need to talk about this and hopefully resolve the issues.." she paused and pressed her lips into a thin line. "I'll let you think about that.." she muttered as she swung her legs off the counter and headed to the bedroom, seeing the picture frame on the floor. Her mouth went agape, she bent down and started to collect the broken pieces, even cutting her palm in the process.

Santana was startled when she heard the soft footsteps into the kitchen. The kettle was whistling, indicated that the tea was done. Santana had released a breath that she was holding in, in fear of saying or doing anything to make this situation a lot more complicated than it already was. Hearing the sweet words that at one point had filled the tiny Latina with so much tenderness.

She wanted to forget this ever happened and go back to where things were. If only it was that simple. Santana poured the tea and made a extra cup for her counter part. Whispering out after Brittany had left the words trailing through the tiny kitchenette. "I love you, too." She muffled out and set the cup on the counter, pulling the cup to her lips, taking slow steady sips. She knew that they needed to talk.

What better time then the present. S

She picked the steaming cup in her palms. "I want you to." Referring to her taking care of her like they used to do. She walked back into the bedroom and watched silently, taking sips of the tea.

"We need to talk, we at least owe that to ourselves" She announced walking in the room and bending down careful of the glass.

"Leave it. You will hurt yourself and then I will have blood all over the floor." She attempted to make a joke to mask her nervousness.

Brittany found herself smiling at Santana's comment, scooping up the glass she had already collected and throwing it into a small trash can. "Well...a little too late for that." She wiped the blood off of her palm and onto her light cotton shorts before shoving her hands into the pockets and chewing on her lower lip. "Let's talk."

Santana looked down and saw the wound on the palm of the blonde. Our of habit, she took Brittany's hand and walked to the bathroom. Pulling out the first aid kit and cleaning up the small cut on her hand.

"Look, what was done months ago.. It didn't mean anything" Santana lowered her head and concentrate on running the palm under the cold water. "It was just a one time thing.. Well a two time thing." She attentively took the rubbing alcohol and slowly applied it to the cut.

Brittany winced slightly at the contact the open scar made with the rubbing alcohol, taking a breath and looking up at the brunette.

"I believe you." She gulped, "I overreacted. And..you walked through a stupid blizzard for me. I should be the only person being sorry. I know it's probably hard to forgive me right now, but I want to take care of you. You're really sick and I know you didn't get your flu shot because you thought it was some sort of zombie apocalypse thing.. Well, I thought it was a zombie apocalypse thing. I watched an episode of _The Walking Dead_ that day..."

Santana had offered the blonde a apologetic smile with the burning of the skin and pressed her lips softly against the now bandaged hand. "I will be okay." She stubbornly muttered out, coughing into the sleeve of her robe and sneezing a few times. She hated to admit it, but she was indeed sick. She could feel her body temp start to rise again.

"Ya.. I couldn't let you leave in the state that you were in.." She lowered her head and spoke out in a voice in barely a whisper. Chuckling softly to the last of her sentence, mad or not, she still found the things that Brittany said in a cute way. "I remember you telling me all about it." It felt like old times with Brittany, but something was missing.

"Britt. You called off our wedding..." You can hear the pain in her voice when she spoke out. "We can't pretend that didn't happen. As much as I want to."


End file.
